


sanguine semblance

by dumbsoftie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Vampire AU, i'm bad with descriptions, kylo doesn't know how to interact with humans, lots of fluff, more tags to be added later, vampire!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbsoftie/pseuds/dumbsoftie
Summary: in which kylo is a vampire, and discovers he’s mated with a human.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> warning! this is a vampire fic, and blood will most likely be mentioned at some time in the future

It was late, but you had no ride, so you were walking home from your job. Wishing that you weren’t stuck in this situation, you sped up. You hoped that no one was following you.

Halfway home, you began to hear strange noises behind you. Walking even quicker, you turned around to glance behind you. You swear that you see red eyes, but tell yourself that it’s just your imagination. The noises stop after that, and soon, you reached your house, feeling relieved.

Whatever was chasing you had to have stopped. You double-checked that your doors were all locked, and climbed into your bed. It was hard to sleep, you kept wondering what you saw.

When you were about to fall asleep, you heard a noise outside your house, sounding similarly to the one that you heard on your walk home. You jumped out of bed and peeked through the curtains, and you nearly screamed at what you saw.

A dark figure stood outside of your house, glowing red eyes nearly identical to the ones that you’d seen earlier. It seemed to notice you staring, and looked directly at you.

You panicked, closing the curtains and going back to relock all of the doors. When you looked back out the window, it was gone. You weren’t sure if you were crazy, or if something was after you. Maybe you’d just seen a few too many scary movies, and you were definitely a little sleep deprived.

Climbing back into bed, your heart was racing. You stayed up for what felt like hours, but eventually fell asleep due to exhaustion. 

 

The next day, you woke up more calm, not yet remembering the events of the previous night. You stumbled down the stairs to get yourself some coffee.

You screamed when you saw the red-eyed man from last night sitting in your kitchen, and he was quick to silence you, putting his large hand over your mouth. 

He glared down at you, telling you to be quiet. He had dark hair that fell to his shoulders, wore robes that looked as if they were centuries old, and had piercing, blood red eyes that seemed to stare into your soul.

When you stopped screaming, he removed his hand, sighing deeply in relief. “I never thought that you’d stop that.” he huffed.

You were in a state of shock, you had to be dreaming. There was no way that this was real.

“It’s real.” He seemed to reply to your thoughts, leaning down so that he was eye-to-eye with you. “Calm down, I’m not going to hurt you. That’s the last thing that I want to do,” He hummed, a smirk settling onto his features. 

The man leaned in, and you gasped, his nose touching your neck as he inhaled. “I could smell you from a mile away, I knew that I had to follow you.” His lips gently pressed to the skin of your neck before he pulled away.

“How could I miss the scent of my mate?” he cooed.


	2. Chapter 2

“W-What?” You ask, unable to believe what was happening.

He sighed, taking a step back. “You see, vampires have mates. I’ve heard rumors of vampires mating with humans, but I never expected for that to happen to me,” he chuckled.

You were shocked, frustrated, and even a little angry. “I’m not interested.” You managed to speak, tired of the whole situation. 

He frowned, pausing his pacing around the kitchen. “What… why not?” He looked down at you, harsh red eyes softening to a lighter honey color.

“I don’t believe in any of this, and you’re crazy if you think I’m willing to be your mate.” You replied, fed up. What did you do to get crazy a crazy vampire in love with you?

“First off, I’m not crazy.” He huffed, a pained expression on his face.

“I don’t care!” You insisted. “Go find someone else!”

“You’re my mate, I don’t have anyone else!” The big, tall man seemed to lose his confidence, hunched over in defeat. “You… won’t give me a chance?”

You hated to admit it, but his expression and mannerisms made him seem like a kicked puppy, and it was hard to say no. “What happens when you don’t have a mate?” You asked, allowing yourself to calm down.

“Well, …I live the rest of my extremely long life alone, knowing that my soulmate never gave me a chance.” His lips were pouted, and you knew that he was exaggerating in order to get her to allow him to stay, but it was working.

You sighed in defeat, sitting in a chair by the kitchen table. “What’s your name?” You asked, giving him the opportunity to introduce himself and win you over.

His eyes lit up, turning back to a deep, cherry red shade and he ran over to you, standing in front of where you were sitting before he kneeled, resting his head in your lap. “Kylo.” he mumbled.

You were appalled, you’d never seen someone so blatant with what they wanted before in your life. “What… are you doing?” you asked him.

He narrowed his eyes, grabbing your hand and putting it in his dark, raven hair. “I haven’t been touched in hundreds of years, give me a break.”

You laughed to yourself at how ridiculous the situation was, a vampire was sitting here begging for you to touch him, and you were just letting it happen. Combing your fingers through his hair, you smiled to yourself, just going along with the crazy events.

He hummed happily, pressing a kiss to your knee and scooting closer. “Thank you.” He spoke your name without you having to tell him, and you figured that vampires could read minds. He nodded in agreement, closing his eyes as you gently touched him.

“This is definitely crazy.” You murmured to yourself, still not truly processing the events of the past day.

“Maybe. I don’t mind it though.” Kylo grinned, flashing you a good view of his sharp, pointed fangs. It was kind of cute how attached he was to you, he just didn’t have a great grasp of how to interact with humans.

“If I throw garlic at you, will you melt?” You teased, curious about which myths were true.

“Definitely not.” He chuckled, and you felt it rumble through his chest as he leaned up against you. He leaned back completely, closing his eyes. “It feels nice when you do that.” He cooed, nuzzling his head further into your lap.

You smiled to yourself, trying to bury the urge to trace his lips with your fingers. They looked so soft and red, as if constantly asking to be kissed.

His eyes shot open, and you blushed, remembering that he could read your thoughts. 

“You… wanna kiss me?” He asked, beaming from ear to ear.

“Now, I didn’t say that-”

“You wanna kiss me.” He teased, standing up to his full height. “All you have to do is ask.” He pressed his soft lips to your cheek, a large hand combing through your hair.

You were too embarrassed to ask, and you didn’t want to take things too fast. He stepped back, chuckling to himself as he leaned against the counter before grinning.

“I found a keeper.” he spoke.


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo watched you with a smug expression on his face, seeming to enjoy the effect that he had on you. He was leaning against the counter, teeth sinking into his lower lip as pieces of his raven hair fell into his face.

“You know, I’m still not convinced. You just showed up at my house, ready to be with me, when you know nothing about me!” You half-teased, knowing that it was true.

His eyes flashed brown for a moment before returning to their maroon color, and then he took a step closer. “Then, …tell me about yourself.” He tried to grin in the most friendly way that he could manage, but it ended up looking hilarious, pointed fangs positioned in a smile.

You giggled at the sight of him and he beamed wider, loving the sound of your laugh. You started to tell him some things about yourself, feeling more comfortable with him than you’d expected.

Kylo loved to listen to you talk, nothing made him happier than being around you and hearing you talk about what you were passionate about. You watched him as you spoke, and he never stopped watching you intently. One of his hands was playing with his lips and fangs as he imagined what it would be like to kiss you.

Your cheeks began to heat up as you watched him, and you could no longer think of anything to say about yourself, you were too focused on him. “W-What about you?” you asked quietly.

“Well,” he smirked. “I’m Kylo. I’m a vampire. I like you. What else is there to know?” He cooed, stepping beside you and beginning to play with your hair.

“How old are y-you?” You managed to ask, heart racing in your chest.

“A few hundred years old.” He hummed, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. “Now, come let me hold you,” Kylo reached out, arms open wide.

“Kylo, I-”

He shushed you, picking you up, bridal style. Your face burned as he held you securely, sitting on the couch and pulling you into his lap. “My mate.” He pressed his lips to your nose gently. “We can finish your questions now.” Kylo grinned at you.

You couldn’t seem to calm yourself down, heart racing wildly in your chest as Kylo took care of you, watching over you carefully. “W-Well,” you began. “If someone takes a picture of you, will you show up on camera?”

He raised his eyebrows in uncertainty, smiling to himself. “Let’s find out.” He handed you your phone and made a face, posing for the camera. Snapping a picture, you saw that he remained in the photo, not being invisible. 

“Damn,” He frowned. “That would’ve been interesting.”

You laughed at his behavior and he snickered, reaching up to trace your lips with his finger. “So beautiful when you smile.” Kylo murmured to himself, proud of himself for managing to make you smile.

Kylo was handsome, and you felt yourself developing feelings for him quickly. There could be negative consequences, but he seemed gentle enough, and you didn’t think that he had any intentions of hurting you.

“Kylo, I’m… willing to… give you a chance.” you stammered.

“Really?” He gushed, heart racing in his chest. He held you as close to his chest as he could, trying to hold you and keep you safe from anything in the world that could harm you. He loved you, and he planned on telling you soon, but he didn’t want to overwhelm you just yet.

Over the week, Kylo stayed with you, helping you whenever he could with daily chores and things. He knew that you were starting to fall for him, and he was so happy, so proud. His mate was with him, and she was on the way to becoming his to hold and love and cherish, whenever he wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *warning for some slight violence towards the end!*

You were definitely beginning to fall for Kylo, there was no point in denying it. He had been so kind to you, always helping you whenever you needed him, without any hesitation.

So now, you were debating if you should let him into your bed. When he'd announced that he was going to be staying with you for the week, you'd never thought that there was a possibility that he'd be sleeping in your bed, but here he was, standing in the doorway with that expression that you could never seem to say no to. 

His eyes were wide and honey-colored, and his lips were in a perfect pout. Kylo leaned against the doorframe, sighing to himself.  
"Could really use some snuggling from my mate." he huffed. You were so close to letting him in, and it shocked you how wrapped around his finger you already were.

You grumbled to yourself, giving in and patting the space in the bed that was next to you. Kylo cheered to himself, enjoying his quiet triumph before he pounced into the bed next to you.

“I’m glad that you decided to take me up on my offer.” He winked, scooting his body as close to yours as possible. His soft lips pressed to your forehead delicately, his large hands coming up to comb and play with your hair. You wondered why he liked cuddling so much, if he got something from it other than just the physical touching.

“Your scent,” Kylo cooed, seeming to answer your thoughts yet again. “It relaxes me.”

You smiled into his neck, enjoying his presence. Kylo felt cold to the touch at times, but now, he was slightly warm from the blankets and your body temperature. His fingers combed through the tangles in your hair and he hummed in content, seeming very pleased that you'd let him in with you.

"You know, I worry about you." His tone changed as he pulled away a bit, looking into your eyes. “I’d never let anything hurt you, but I don’t know if I can protect you from myself.” he sighed.

“What do you mean?” You asked, sitting up slightly.

“Well, what if I get an urge and can’t control myself?” Kylo rubbed at his eyes, feeling uneasy. “Anything could happen, and I could hurt you.”

“Has that... happened before?” 

“No, but... it could, right?” Kylo was making himself more nervous, sitting up completely. Rubbing his back gently, you sat up with him and leaned against his back.

“I trust you.” You confessed, tracing a scar that was on his back. It felt nice to say it out loud, to stop holding your feelings back. “I like you a lot.”

He looked back at you, a proud smile on his lips, fangs peeking out. “You do?”  
“I do,” You hummed, kissing along a long scar that went down his strong, muscular back. “Keep this up, and I might fall in love with you soon.”

Kylo chuckled to himself, feeling the happiest that he had felt in ages. “They were right. Once you find your mate, your entire life changes for the better.”  
You blushed, wrapping your arms as far around him as you could. “My mate.” You tried the words out, enjoying how it felt to say them. Kylo laid back down and pulled you close, wrapping his arms around you. He made you feel so safe, so protected. Nothing could hurt you when he had you in his arms.

It was only a matter of time before you were both fast asleep in each other’s arms, having the best night of sleep that you’d had in a long time.

-

Light pooled into the room, past the curtains, accompanied by a loud crash of thunder, waking you up. It was the morning, but it didn’t feel like it with the dark atmosphere outside the house.   
“Mm, it’s loud,” Kylo whined, pulling your pillow so that it covered his ear. You giggled to yourself at his childish behavior and how sweet that he looked with his eyes scrunched closed and his lips pouted.

You squeezed his hand and tugged the pillow back from over his head. He looked absolutely adorable, and it was hard to resist the urge to kiss his cheek. Kylo beamed at the feeling, nuzzling his nose against yours. 

You decided to stop holding yourself back, and you pressed your lips to his. Kylo took a deep breath in from his nose and rolled you both over, propping himself up on his arms so that he could be on top of you. His lips were pillowy soft against yours, almost feeling as if they were perfectly molded for you and you alone. 

The kiss got more and more intense, and you felt yourself getting sucked into his touch, he was gently biting your lower lip, and you felt like you were in heaven. Kylo feels himself getting drawn to you, and his urges are getting stronger, but he can’t get enough of your lips, he believed that he could be strong and keep from doing anything that would hurt you.

When he moves down to mouth at your collarbones, he hears you start to mumble. “Hmm?” He questions, unable to get enough of his lips on your skin. Your taste, your scent, it drove him crazy.  
“Please,” you whined subconsciously. “Bite me, taste me.”

Kylo hissed, shaking his head, even though it appealed so much to him. All he’d have to do was get a little taste, then promised himself that he’d stop. “No.”   
“Please,” You continue to beg him, in your own trance, and Kylo finds it harder and harder to say no to you. The repeated begging takes it’s effect on him, and his eyes turn to black before he sinks his teeth into the soft skin of your neck, immediately drawing blood.

However, your piercing, pained scream makes him pull away immediately.


	5. Chapter 5

When you screamed, Kylo was immediately pulled away from your neck, cupping your cheeks as he scanned your face for what went wrong.

Your eyes were filled with pain and shock as your fingers felt the marks on your neck, blood spilling from the bite marks. You didn’t blame Kylo at all, you’d pushed yourself and made him do something that you both were uncomfortable with.

He sat up, scooting back as he wiped his lips. “I hurt you.” He spoke, the hatred for himself clear in his tone.

“No, you didn’t, I-I just froze.” You insisted, begging for him to stop distancing himself for you.

Kylo stood up and paced around the room, you grabbed a tissue from your nightstand and held it to the bites on your neck. It wasn’t too painful, just a dull ache. It would heal over soon enough.

“I hurt you!” Kylo hissed, hands covering his face in frustration. “I… I need to go. It’s not safe for me to be here with you, you could get hurt.” 

“It wasn’t your fault!” 

“Who’s to say that it won’t happen again? What if you get like that and I can’t control myself.”

Kylo felt so stupid, so weak. He had finally found his mate, the one who he loved with his entire heart, and he couldn’t be around you without hurting you. He closed his eyes and let the tears slip down his cheeks before he vanished into thin air.

“Wait! Kylo?” You called, immediately getting up and looking for where he’d gone. He was nowhere to be found, and you’d begun to get more and more nervous by the second.

Eyes filled with tears, you walked into the bathroom. Bandaging up your bite, you wondered how you’d become so attached. He’d only shown up a few days ago, but now it felt awful to know that he was gone, and you had no idea how to get him back.

That night, Kylo succumbed to his desires and made himself appear near your window. He promised himself that he wouldn’t allow you to see him, and he had to make sure that you were okay. He loved you with all of his heart, but this wasn’t supposed to happen. Humans and vampires never seemed to work out, it always seemed to end in heartbreak. One would get turned against their will and learn to regret it, or they’d have to watch their loved one die of old age.

He cursed the universe for mating him with a human, then immediately regretted it. You were perfect, the best possible match for him, so caring and kind. You let him in when he’d made a less-than-normal entrance, showing him compassion.

He peeked in through the window and caught sight of you sitting on your bed, curled into a ball.

It broke his heart that he was too much of a monster to be with you. There was nothing that he desired more than to wrap his arms around you and comfort you, but he was too much of a danger to you. At any moment, he feared, he could snap and hurt you, and he wouldn’t be able to love with himself if he hurt you again or even turned you.

Your fragile form shook as you cried heavily, wishing that Kylo could be with you. You wished that you could explain to him that he wasn’t a danger, that you could handle yourself, but he was nowhere to be found.

Kylo looked into your thoughts, gasping in pain when he saw that you were just dreaming of reliving the experiences that you’d had with him. You’d gently pet his hair, kiss him softly, the thoughts nearly tore his heart into pieces. 

He put his own hand in his hair, as if to mimic how you’d done it, searching for anything that could bring the feeling back. He needed you so badly that it hurt, it tore him apart watching you need him. When he attempted to be gentle to replicate your touch, he ended up scratching himself.

Kylo hissed in pain and immediately covered his mouth, seeing you swing your head to investigate what had made the sound. He made eye contact with you, and immediately left again, cursing himself for dragging your pain on further.

You rushed outside, eyes scanning frantically for any sign of Kylo. You knew, that had to be him. Your mind couldn’t have been playing tricks on you, he had to have been coming back to check on you. You just wanted to hold him in your arms, to tell him how you felt and be safe again in his embrace. 

You weren’t scared of him, he made you feel safe and comforted. Kylo would never hurt you intentionally, and you believed that with your whole being. It was you that had gone into a trance, pushing his boundaries and asking him to do something that he wasn’t comfortable with, and you felt terrible.

It was unclear how you’d get him back, but there had to be a way. You promised yourself that the next day, you’d head to the city in search for someone, a witch or a psychic, anyone that could help you.

You woke up from a restless sleep, determined to go find a way to get Kylo back. There were so many stories about summoning non-humans, and you figured that it was worth a try to ask someone that had more knowledge on the topic than you.

Nervously, you wandered throughout the town, searching for something, anything, that seemed helpful. After a bit, you came across a dark-looking house, tucked away behind other businesses. At first, you thought that it was just a house, but then, you discovered the sign that mentioned something about witchcraft.

Full of hope, you entered the house, catching sight of a younger woman, hair twisted into three buns. 

“Finally, a visitor. They’re rare these days.” She flashed a grin at you, holding her hand out for you to shake. 

You were surprised by her friendliness, and shook her hand. 

“I’m Rey, what can I help you with?”


	6. Chapter 6

You took a deep breath, debating if you could confide in the girl who’d identified herself as Rey. Before you’d met Kylo, you were a skeptic yourself.

“Do you... have anything for vampires?” You asked hesitantly, voice barely above a whisper.

Rey smiled in the most friendly way that you’d ever seen, making you feel much more at ease. 

“We definitely do!” She led you over to a section of shelves, digging through them noisily. “There are lots of things that can repel vampires-”

“I, uh, wanted to attract them. One specifically.” You spoke, looking at the floor nervously.

Rey raised an eyebrow at you, questioning your motives. “You’re summoning a vampire? Are you sure?”

“There was a vampire that I was friendly with... but I think he got scared off.” you confessed. Rey nodded, seeming to understand your situation. She took hold of your hand and tugged you into a back room, hidden behind the checkout counter of the store.

Your heart raced in your chest as you observed the back room, covered in symbols and insignia of things that seemed to be satanic. You tried to stand tall and seem strong, but it was hard when you were so overwhelmed.

“Don’t be nervous,” Rey’s brown eyes were soft and kind as she assured you. “He cared about you?” She questioned, and you nodded. “We should be able to get his attention then.”

She took a moment to think and looked back up at you, trying to decide the way to take on the challenge. “Do you know his name?”

You nodded, the name Kylo Ren spilling from your lips and causing your cheeks to flush.

Rey groaned and rolled her eyes, pointing an accusing finger at you. “Your boy is a troublemaker. I get people in here complaining about him almost once a week!” She sighed, seeming to calm down a bit. “You seem like a nice girl, so I’m willing to do this for you. It shouldn’t be hard to summon him, he’s always around causing trouble.”

Rey lit some lavender scented incense and began to spread salt on the floor in a circular shape. Watching in awe, you couldn’t help but be shocked. This was a world that you’d never seen before, you’d recently discovered how real the supernatural could be, and it was hard to get used to. 

Rey spoke in a language that you didn’t understand as she worked, and your hands shook as you watched, unsure of what would happen. The room was dark, only illuminated by a few candles.

Suddenly, you were met by the familiar face of Kylo, standing in the middle of the circle. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of Rey, then caught sight of your relieved form.

“I shouldn’t be here-” He started, already attempting to leave, but you stopped him. 

“You can’t go,” You pleaded, taking hold of his hand. He tried to wrestle it free, pain evident on his features.

“It’s a bad idea,” Kylo insisted, giving up and letting you take hold of his larger hand. “I’m going to hurt you.”

You’d forgotten that Rey was there, almost hypnotized by the sight of him illuminated by the candles, looking down at you with his soft maroon eyes. 

“I think she’s stronger than you think,” Rey interjected, leaning against the wall. “She came all the way down here and found me just to get a chance to talk to you.”

Kylo turned to Rey, taking a moment to think before his eyes settled back on yours. “You... did all of that?” His lips were parted, sharp fangs visible.

You took hold of his other hand, taking a step closer. “I’d do it again, Kylo. I’ve figured out that you’re right, you are my mate.” Your tone was desperate, you were willing to do anything for Kylo to stay with you. You couldn’t explain it, not being around him had shown you how much he came to mean to you in the past few days, you were developing serious feelings for the vampire.

Kylo’s concerned expression melted into a more smug grin as he pulled you closer, into the circle of salt with him.

“Thank you, Rey. I don’t think she’ll be coming back for your help summoning me again.” He wrapped an arm around you and pulled you to his chest, and the last thing that you saw was Rey’s eyes rolling before you were somewhere that you didn’t recognize.

The room was dark, and it felt cold. There was minimal furniture, and the room looked older, only illuminated with a few red candles. 

“Like it?” Kylo asked, watching for your approval. “This is where I stayed before I met you.” It was small, but suited Kylo well. It was the perfect room for a cranky, brooding vampire, and you smiled to yourself.

“I like it.” You smiled at him, ecstatic that the relationship was going to continue. He leaned over to examine the bite on your neck. It had faded to two small red dots, and you secretly felt proud that you had it. It was like having a love bite, a mark that proved that your lover had been there.

A smug smile spread onto Kylo’s lips as he chuckled, gently rubbing his thumb over the wound. “That’s one way to see it.” His tone grew more serious as he looked into your eyes. “I promise to never hurt you again.” He was sincere, you couldn’t detect a shred of doubt in his voice.   
Biting your lip gently, you looked up at him with red cheeks. “What if I want you to?”  
Kylo groaned, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Don’t tempt me, little one.” He took hold of your hand, pressing delicate kisses to the inside of your wrist. Some would be worried when a vampire’s teeth were so close to their vein, but you trusted him.   
He never would’ve bit you if you hadn’t begged him to, and you knew that it hadn’t hurt too badly, it was just the initial shock. Soon, you hoped, everything would be back to normal and he would stop looking at you like you were more fragile than glass.  
Kylo kissed up your arm, pulling you to sit in his lap. He took a deep breath and pressed his lips to the spot where the mark was on your neck, kissing it as delicately as he possibly could. 

“I’ll never hurt you again.” He whispered, burying his face into the spot where your neck met your shoulder.

You combed your fingers through his dark hair gently, kissing the top of his head. You knew, and you trusted him. He was your mate, after all.


	7. Chapter 7

When you awoke, you were in Kylo’s arms. He had held you close, keeping you safe and warm throughout the night. He smiled sleepily at you, looking very content and well rested.

“Good morning,” He cooed, nuzzling his nose into your hair.

You mumbled a lazy reply and clung tighter to him, refusing to get up. The night before, you had been without Kylo and it was hard to sleep. You felt exhausted, and it was nice to catch up on your sleep.

He took a deep breath, watching you with his dark red eyes. “Did you sleep well?” His hair fell into his eyes, making him look like a prince. He looked so beautiful as his raven hair contrasted against the white pillows, watching you with so much admiration that your heart soared.

You nodded and he pressed a kiss to your forehead. Your head was laid on his chest, and like this, you could truly feel how much colder he was than you. He wasn’t like ice at all, yet he was definitely colder than you. With your head on his chest you were keenly aware of his lack of a heartbeat, and it made yours race faster in response.

“Does it bother you?” He spoke, leaning back to rest his head against the pillow. Shaking your head, you pressed your lips to his collarbone, leaving a trail of kisses along it. It didn’t bother you, he was just so unique and special. You never felt as if he could hurt you, you just felt so safe and cared for in his arms. 

Kylo could never harm you, it broke him to see his mate in pain. Sitting here with you made him realize how much he loved you, and he knew that his heart would break every single minute that he was without you.

A small smile made its way onto his lips and he began to comb through your hair, relishing the feeling of his mate’s affection. Nothing made Kylo happier than when he got to lay with you, to just share moments with each other to relax and be together. 

You began to kiss up his neck, and you frowned at the sight of the bite marks. He’d always been wearing a cloak, and it was much harder to see the true extent of the marks. Kylo had multiple marks along his neck, as if someone had bit him over and over, trying to turn him.

His fingers came up to his neck as he traced along the marks, sighing in frustration. He took a deep breath before beginning to explain himself, “When I was… like you, I was attacked. I felt so stupid, so weak because I wasn’t able to defend myself against my attackers, and they just… wouldn’t leave me alone.”

It broke your heart to imagine a living, breathing Kylo being hurt and turned into what he believed was a monster. You pressed your lips to his cheek to reassure him, and then he continued to talk, feeling much more comfortable.

He huffed, seeming to get angrier as he clenched his fists. “If I could’ve just… gotten up and fought for myself, I could still have been a human.” His eyes were filled with pain as he told his story, unable to keep eye contact with you. 

“But then, you wouldn’t have been able to meet me.” You added, surprised at his confession. He hadn’t opened up to you that much in the past, and you listened intently now, trying to let him feel as comfortable as possible.

“Very true, and I wouldn’t give that up for anything.” He seemed frustrated as he tried to explain himself with the correct words. “I just… wish that I could be with you like normal. Without me having to stay like this as you age, without the nagging time limit of humans’ lifespans.”

“You could always-”

“No,” Kylo scrunched his eyes, rubbing at his temples. “I could never do that to you.”

You nodded and rested your head back on his chest, closing your eyes. You understood his reasoning for not wanting to bite you, but still, getting to be with him until the end of time sounded just perfect in your book.

He hummed, a gentle smile on his lips. “You know, there is a vampire equivalent to marriage.” He explained himself excitedly to you, and you were sure that if he had a heart, it would be racing.

You sat up straighter, cheeks flushing a deep red. “You’d… marry me? Already?”

“Of course.” He sat up to follow you and leaned in closer, nose nuzzling against yours. 

Kylo felt like he was your perfect match, and you knew how broken you were without him. The commitment of a marriage seemed scary before, but as you looked into his eyes, it seemed perfect. Nothing would make you happier than being his for the rest of your life.

“I,” You blushed an even deeper red. “I would love to.”

Kylo grinned wildly, pointier teeth poking out. He tried to kiss you, but was unable to stop smiling for long enough. His laughter echoed throughout the room as he peppered kisses all over your cheeks and neck.

“Mine.” He cooed. “For as long as we live.”


	8. Chapter 8

Ever since Kylo had brought up “marriage”, you hadn’t been able to get the thought out of your mind. You wondered what it would be like to marry him, to spend so much time with him, to call him your own. The entirety of it appealed to you, you couldn’t wait.

Still, you wondered if it was too soon. Could you be agreeing to something that could hurt you in the long run? Vampires and humans seemed to be a dangerous combination, and the thought of him staying the same age as you grew older and older… it kept you up at night.

Kylo continued to be gentle with you, always keeping your best interests in mind, never pushing you to do anything that made you uncomfortable. You were growing more and more comfortable with having him around, spending time together was something that brought you a lot of joy and peace. 

Now, you were sitting alone in the room that he’d brought you to the other day. He’d ran off to go deal with something, and you’d asked to stay here. You wanted to see where he used to stay, the atmosphere calmed you. It smelled strongly of him, making you smile to yourself every time that you caught a whiff. You wondered where he had gone, but figured it would be best not to pester him.

Standing up, you pick up a book that was sitting on his desk, fingers pulling the dusty pages apart gently in order for you to skim through them. It seemed as if it was a diary of sorts, a journal for him to document his days. Curiosity bubbled up inside of you, but you didn’t want to infringe on his privacy.

It wouldn’t take much longer until the ceremony would be taking place, you guessed that it would be happening in a week or so. It seemed so soon, but the more that you thought about Kylo, the nicer it sounded. He never failed to make your heart race, to make you grin, there was nothing better than being around him.

Speak of the devil, he appears out of nowhere in the dimly lit room, breathing heavily. You jump and nearly drop the book that you were holding, gasping loudly.

“Kylo, you scared me,” You whine, trying to catch your breath.

“I’m sorry, love.” He sighed, running a hand through his dark hair. “I just wanted to leave there as soon as possible before I hurt someone.”

“What happened?” You frowned, setting the book down and walking over to him, placing a hand on his broad shoulder.

“It’s that… that idiot, Hux.” He spat, frowning. “He believes that a ceremony between a vampire and a human is the wrong thing to do. They all are trying to convince me to stop, to think about it before I make arrangements, but that’s the last thing that I want to do. I want you to be mine, forever, right now.” He hissed, large hands reaching up to cup your cheeks as he spoke. His thumbs stroked your cheekbones gently as he looked down at you as if you were the most beautiful thing that he’d ever seen.

“You are the most beautiful thing that I’ve ever seen,” He read your thoughts, tucking stray hairs behind your ear lovingly. “Every time that I look at you I fall harder, you’re absolutely divine.” He cooed, nuzzling his nose against yours.

You felt your cheeks redden as you watched him, unsure of how to react at how gentle and loving he was being. You believed that you’d never fully be used to it, every single time that he treated you with that amount of love you felt as if your entire face would flush.

“Good, I like it when you blush for me.” He purred into your ear, pressing his lips to your cheek as he pulled away. “Soon, I’ll return to make the final arrangements. You give me the strength that I need to deal with those fools.” Kylo took a minute to step back, his own cheeks becoming a bit red. “I… can’t wait until I get to do this. W-Would you mind if it were in a few days? Is it too soon?”

You thought he was adorable when he got flustered, rambling on to himself. “Of course I don’t mind, Kylo. I’d marry you today if I could.” You spoke, beaming at him. You truly would, nothing would make you happier than being his, officially, forever.

A smile spread across his face and his deep red eyes lit up as he seemed to get an idea. “Then… let’s do it. Let me marry you today. It’ll only take a few hours to get everything prepared.” Kylo took your hands in his and kissed each one gently before letting go. “See you soon, princess.” 

Then, he disappeared, leaving you speechless.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a twist???

The next few hours were chaotic, to say the least. The thought of marriage with Kylo Ren only brought you excitement, but it was a bit stressful trying to get everything ready last minute. He’d assured you that you’d look absolutely beautiful no matter what, but still. You were sure that you’d mess something up, and the entire thing would go wrong.

You knew that vampire and human marriages had happened before (according to Kylo), but he’d also told you that they weren’t common. Would you be judged?

Whatever doubts entered your thoughts about if you should marry him vanished in an instant. Kylo was your soulmate, he was unlike anyone that you’d ever met. You knew that you’d never get bored of spending time with him, and even if this was just a ceremony, it meant something to you. This would seal the bond, and it would be truly official, at least in the vampires’ world. You figured that the two of you could sign the paperwork later, what mattered most was the ceremony. Kylo’s face had lit up from the moment that he first mentioned it.

The thing that you wanted most was to have a wonderful day with the man that you loved, to be bonded with him forever. You’d grown so close to him, and you really loved him. At first, you were terrified of him, but he’d made his way into your heart, and now you couldn’t imagine being without him. You hadn’t seen him much in the past few hours, but you knew that he was busy trying to organize everything under such short notice.

Suddenly, he appears in your room, a large smile on his face that told you that he was ready for you. “Kylo, I-” Before you could finish your thought, he took your hand, and you were no longer in your room.

You blinked and you were in a room with many red eyes watching your every move. Glaring at Kylo, you blushed a bit. You wished that he would warn you before bringing you right to the rest of the vampires, especially when you were just in your pajamas. 

Kylo didn’t seem to notice. He smiled at you before looking to one of the vampires. “Can you prepare her while I make sure that everything is running smoothly?” He asked. The vampires seemed to look up to him, and you remembered just how powerful he really was.

You opened your mouth to say a quick bye to Kylo, but he’d already vanished. Sighing, you rubbed your temples. A taller woman with light, short hair took your arm gently as she pulled you aside to another room. 

“He does that often.” She spoke, handing you a box. “I’m Phasma. That’s what you’ll be wearing.” The woman introduced herself, and you took the box, feeling your cheeks heat up. Kylo had gotten you a dress?

“Are you a friend of his?” You asked, carefully opening the box. 

“I guess that you could say that.” She hummed in agreement before leaving the room and closing it behind her. It appeared as if vampires didn’t often waste time on small talk. You gasped when you saw the contents of the box, a deep red floor length dress. There was a note on top, which you read with a smile on your face.

‘I know that it’s human tradition to wear white, but I figured this would be more appropriate. You’ll look stunning.’

Your heart fluttered in your chest as you set the note down. It was happening. You were going to be marrying the vampire, Kylo Ren.

The dress fit you like a glove, and when you saw yourself in the mirror, you sighed. This was finally going to happen, and you couldn’t contain both your nerves, and your excitement. You tried your best to fix your hair, braiding it up into a simple updo. You worried that it wouldn’t look good, but you remembered Kylo’s constant reassurance of how you’d look great regardless and calmed down.

When you exited the room, you saw a few of the girls that had gathered to watch the wedding grinning excitedly, and you even saw a faint smile on Phasma’s face. You were ready. Spending the rest of your life with Kylo seemed better than perfect in your eyes.

Similarly to a traditional wedding, they explained that Kylo would be waiting at the altar for you, and you’d walk down and say your vows.

“What vows will I be saying?” You asked, feeling a bit nervous. You’d never heard of vampires until a month or so ago, and you certainly had no idea how the wedding ceremonies were meant to be.

They looked amongst each other, worry in their eyes. “Kylo told us not to explain.”

“It will be explained at the altar.” Phasma added, trying to ease your nerves. You wondered why they wouldn’t be able to tell you your vows, what was Kylo hiding? “He’s waiting for you.” She smiled a bit, gesturing to the doors that led to the altar.

Taking a deep breath, you pushed all doubts out of your mind, stepping through the opened doors as you grinned from ear to ear. Your worries melted away when your eyes met Kylo’s deep red ones, his lips parting at the sight of you. 

He nearly fell over trying to take your hand and help you up the steps. “You look more beautiful than anything I’ve ever seen.” He mumbled quietly. You could say the same about him, he’d exchanged his dirty, damaged robes for a long black cape and tunic.

The people began to gather, and you wondered how many of them were supporters, and how many had come to see a rare human and vampire’s marriage ceremony. “Don’t worry about them. The only thing that matters is you and I.” Kylo smiled reassuringly at you before squeezing your hand and dropping it, turning to face the man who would be officiating the wedding. 

He began to read the vows out to Kylo, but for some reason, Kylo answered yes before the man could finish a single one. You raised an eyebrow and watched curiously. What in the world was he trying to do?

“Do you, Kylo Ren, accept the removal-” 

“I do!” He interjected, avoiding your eye contact. The officiant sighed, holding out a golden cup of what looked like a deep blue, viscous liquid. Without a second of hesitation, Kylo grabbed the cup and downed it’s contents, and a few gasps were heard throughout the crowd.

Okay, now you were really nervous. Something was wrong.

The man turned to you. “Do you take Kylo Ren to be yours, as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.” You sighed happily, grasping Kylo’s hand in yours. 

“And do you, Kylo Ren, take her to be yours, as long as you both shall live?”

“I absolutely do.” He set the cup down on the altar.

“You may kiss the bride.” The officiant spoke, closing his book. Wait, you didn’t have to drink that stuff?

Kylo’s hand cupped your cheek gently, and his soft lips were on yours. You told yourself that you were overreacting, and this was just tradition, but something felt off. After the brief kiss, he pulled away, looking down at you with admiration on his eyes.

Wait a minute. Why was he so red? Since when could Kylo blush?

“Are you alright?” You whispered, squeezing his hand. It warmed in your grip, and you felt the foreign feeling of a heart pumping as you squeezed his hand tighter. 

Gasping, you step back, your own heart rate increasing. Kylo’s heart was beating?

“I’m absolutely fine.” He grinned smugly at you, displaying a set of flat, human teeth.


	10. Chapter 10

“Kylo...” You knew that you were on the altar, being watched by questioning eyes, but you couldn’t hide your shock. What had he just done? Kylo’s face was filled with joy as he reclaimed your hand in his, gently taking you down the aisle with him. Was this all a dream?

The observers in the crowd watched as he brought you out of the room, some overjoyed, and some outraged. The minute that he pulled you from the room, and you were free from stares, you tugged your hand from his. “Kylo, what did you do?!”

He sighed, scratching the back of his head. “I... uh...” He looked for the words, looking into your eyes with a slight frown on your face. “That was a ritual that hardly ever happens. I’ve been looking into it, I just want to live my life with you, as mortals.” He explained, a faint blush painting his cheeks. Yes, it all sounded sweet, but there was one thing that you couldn’t seem to look past.

“You...You just gave up your immortality.” You mumbled, avoiding his gaze. It pained you, he could’ve lived forever, and now, he would have to have a short, human lifespan.

“A shortened lifetime with you is infinitely better than living alone for eternity,” Kylo mumbled, gripping your hand and pulling it to his warm lips. “My wife.” His eyes fluttered shut as he pressed gentle kisses along your hand, tugging you closer. Butterflies were flying around your stomach, filling you with love. He had really given everything up for you?

You took a deep breath and sighed, willing yourself to accept it. If this was what he wanted, you couldn’t stop him. “I love you.” You mumbled, and his devilish smirk grew. His hand wrapped around your waist, and he tugged you off to a more secluded corner, behind some curtains. 

“I love you too. More than you could ever know.” He hummed happily, pressing his lips to your neck. His flatter teeth grazed the skin there, over the mark from his teeth that he’d left before. “Now, I don’t ever have to worry about blood again. I can be normal with you, I don’t have to hide.” A little lightbulb seemed to go off in his head as he thought of the possibilities. “I can meet your family, we can even settle down... maybe a few kids.”

You chuckled, praying that the darkness of the curtains would be able to hide your flushed cheeks. Suddenly, everything was going to work out. You and Kylo could be together as long as you two lived, and you’d get the chance to live a normal life. The thought of even having kids with him made your heart flutter, he must have really wanted this.

Flash forward, a few years later, Kylo walked with you in the park, hand in yours. Your son sat on his shoulders, dark, curly hair bouncing every time that Kylo took a step. 

“Can we get some ice cream?” He whined, looking down at you with his best pout. He was just like his father, always using his puppy eyes at you in order to get you to say yes. 

“Yeah, yeah.” You nodded, leaning against Kylo a bit, laughing to yourself. “You know that I can’t say no to you!”

A few seconds later, he was already asking more questions. “Where did Mommy get that mark on her neck?” He was a curious one, he loved to ask questions.  
“A vampire bit her.” Kylo spoke plainly, and you elbowed him jokingly.

“No, Daddy, vampires aren't real.” He spoke confidently, as if he knew all of the answers.

Kylo grinned and laughed to himself, beyond relieved that his family would never have to worry about his past again. Everything was going to be just fine, he had found his mate, and he was going to enjoy his short, human life with her as much as he could. 

Kylo couldn’t be happier.


End file.
